


[進擊的巨人│萊納中心] 遺忘

by 21441milan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21441milan/pseuds/21441milan
Summary: 他忘了，但他忘了自己忘了什麼。
Kudos: 2





	[進擊的巨人│萊納中心] 遺忘

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 第三季結局後的小故事(不會劇透到第四季劇情)

他忘了，但他忘了自己忘了什麼。

反正不重要吧，否則內心怎麼會一點慌張感都沒有呢？

「怎麼苦著一張臉？」

萊納抬起頭，毯子因這個小動作而滑落，他伸手試圖阻止，卻只抓到毯子末端的流蘇。站在面前的貝爾托特看見了，蹲下身試圖幫忙撿取，萊納搖搖頭，將整條毯子踢到一旁。

「那可是瑪雷上好的布料，別這樣糟蹋啊。」

吉克調侃的聲音從自己的後方傳來，萊納轉過頭，接過吉克手中的杯子。杯中裝著熱水，滾燙的溫度顯示水才剛沸騰不久，萊納將嘴湊到杯邊，啜飲一小口。久旱逢甘霖，舌尖觸碰到水的滋潤，飢渴地想索取更多，顧不及高溫燙口，萊納把杯子舉高，大口大口喝起來，脆弱的口腔內膜被熱水給燙著，燙出一整片傷。

燙傷、復原、燙傷、復原、燙傷、復原。

嘴裡不停冒著白霧，分不清是熱水所造成的，還是巨人之力所導致而成的。

吉克呵了一聲，坐到他的旁邊，搖晃手中的木杯，萊納從那個木杯中聞到香氣，是水果的甜味，酸酸的有些誘人，但又不像正常的水果香，這股香氣讓萊納十分困惑。他試圖詢問貝爾托特，問對方是否有聞過這個味道，卻突然找不到那人的身影。

「你看起來很疑惑。」

吉克依然晃著木杯，香氣瀰漫在空氣中，萊納覺得自己像隻貓，木杯像根芒草，而吉克則是拿著草的逗貓人。

「好玩嗎？」

萊納放下杯子，裡頭的熱水已經被他一飲而盡，萊納可沒忘記這杯熱水是誰遞給他的，白霧慢慢淡去，舌頭在口腔繞一圈，刮著新長出來的黏膜。吉克不置可否，表示只是個無傷大雅的小玩笑，萊納心想這的確只是個玩笑，比起被刀片刮舌頭，這真的「小」很多了。

毯子還躺在地上，顯得有些孤零零，萊納瞥了一眼，瞧見站在毯子旁的貝爾托特，他張開嘴想將夥伴叫到旁邊來，貝爾托特卻搖了搖頭，將手指按到自己的唇上。好吧，也許他不想跟吉克對話，畢竟貝爾托特從小就沉默寡言，面對年紀大上他們許多的吉克，總是有著不知該如何相處的尷尬感。

老實說，這尷尬正在發生中。

「吉克你……」

「嗯？」

為什麼會出現在那座塔前？你又將脊髓液用在誰的身上？巨人來的方向跟柯尼老家一樣，那是否那些巨人就是……

萊納有一堆問題想問，卻不知該從何問起，他環顧周遭一圈，看到不遠處趴著一個巨人，萊納內心顫一下，差點要往手腕咬去。藏在雲朵背後的月亮探出頭來，朝他們所在的位置灑下一點白光，巨人模糊的輪廓清晰許多，萊納放下舉起的手，鬆開緊皺的眉頭。

「她怎麼也來了？」

「搬救兵啊，難道要我隻身一人衝進牆內？」吉克說，「我可沒那麼勇猛。」

隻身一人？這肯定是萊納聽過最好笑的笑話。

吉克隨便吼一聲，就能擁有一堆沒腦的戰士，前提是要先把脊髓液灌進那些戰士的嘴中。

「那接下來呢？你有想到要怎麼處理嗎？」

「處理什麼？」

「那堆爛攤子。」吉克兩手一攤，「雖然你帶回不少情報，但上頭肯定會將失去其他巨人的過錯，全部推到你身上的。」

「啊啊，原來是指這個啊。」

他的確還沒想到要怎麼處理，或者說，他根本不想處理。

深深的無力綑綁住他，萊納嘆口氣，將空杯子丟回給吉克，而且是瞄準鼻梁上方的眼鏡拋去，想當然吉克輕輕鬆鬆閃過，笑他是經不起激的小孩。

萊納說，這話比較適合形容艾倫。

吉克問，那個繼承始祖巨人的男孩？

萊納回，嗯、這是他的名字。

然後他們倆就陷入了沉默，夜晚的風吹過來，颳起四周的沙，踢到遠方的毯子被吹了過來，狠狠往萊納臉上打去，他撇頭吐掉嘴裡的沙，抓起那條毯子，思考撕碎它等於撕碎多少張瑪雷鈔票。

「睡一覺吧，你累了。」

吉克走過來，抽起他手中的那塊高級布料，防止萊納繼續摧殘它。

「睡？」萊納指著旁邊的沙，「在這片沙子上睡？你倒是睡給我看。」

「別嫌棄了，前幾天我也是這樣睡的。」

「我還以為你睡在她身上。」

吉克看著趴在旁邊的巨人，滿臉遺憾地說：「這主意我想過，但她可不准呢。」

會准才有鬼吧。

萊納抓回那條毯子，往自己肩上披去，吉克看了他一眼，也就隨便他去了。少了對談聲，空氣中只剩下燃燒木材的聲響，前方的火焰一閃一閃，散發微薄的熱度，原本一直站著的貝爾托特這才走了過來，默默坐到萊納身邊。

萊納揚起自己的頭，望向被黑侵占的天空，月亮不知道躲哪裡去了，看不到它的身影。他原先想用月亮的定位，來去估算離天明還有多少時刻，現在也只能作罷。

天明後，他們就要啟程，去到樂園的入口，那邊會有海，那邊會有船，那邊會有人。

「吶、貝爾托特，你有想過回到收容所後，要跟家人說什麼嗎？」

「他們應該會很驚訝吧，多年不見的兒子終於回來了，竟然長怎麼大了。」

「或許這段期間內，他們又有了其他孩子，不知道是男還是女。」

「妹妹的話不知道該怎麼跟她溝通，如果是弟弟就好了，弟弟感覺比較好說話。」

「我現在應該能當個好哥哥了吧，畢竟都管過艾蓮、柯尼跟讓，應該沒有比他們更難管的男生了。」

「想到當時讓常常去找艾蓮打架，為了制止他們兩個，我可是費了不少苦心呢。」

「馬可有時也會來幫忙就是，但後頭都只有我一人而已，怎麼會這樣啊？」

「吶、貝爾托特，馬可怎麼不來幫忙了？」

/ 

吉克晃著木杯，裡頭的紅色液體僅剩下少許，他珍惜地啜飲一口，在內心深處感謝瑪雷的釀酒技術。要不是酒只帶了一瓶，他絕對會分一些給萊納喝的，那小子肯定沒嚐過酒，不懂酒精帶給人的美好。

「不過，沒給他喝也好。」吉克喃喃說著，「他看起來還沒喝就醉了。」

否則怎麼會獨自跟空氣自言自語那麼久呢？


End file.
